


The feeling of home

by Anzunyan (Celestiaru)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, General Amagi Ships Week 2020, M/M, Mayoi gets mentioned briefly too so uh alkaloid i guess, Mutual Pining, Pining, Post Main Story, Tatsumi gets briefly mentioned, hand holding, hiiro doesn't get it tho and Aira is in denial, not beta-read we die like idols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestiaru/pseuds/Anzunyan
Summary: Aira really feels lucky with the roommates he ended up with. As an idol fan. As a human being, he probably got the short end, often lacking sleep due to his roommates' nature of working late into the night. On a day when he slept especially bad, he somehow finds himself walking to Hiiro's dorm room instead and Hiiro offers his bed for a nap. And because he REALLY is sleepy, he agrees eventually.General Amagi Ships Week 2020 (@/amagishipsweek)[Day 1 prompt: hand-holding]
Relationships: Amagi Hiiro/Shiratori Aira
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74
Collections: General Amagi Ships Week





	The feeling of home

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing this for a while, pretty much ever since the roommate reveal of Aira, Eichi and Rei came out but wasn't quite satisfied, yet I also couldn't find the right way to change it so it stays like this. I...also only saw a few hours ago it's Amagi Ships week and one of the day 1 prompt fits perfectly so I'm...sneakily...joining (shifty eyes).
> 
> I love Aira always being mad at Hiiro for small stuff but then not being able to stay mad. Little gremlin in love- but can you blame him? Look at Hiiro ww

He must really be exhausted, Aira thought to himself when he found his legs had carried him to Hiiro’s dorm room. Why Hiiro’s though? He just wanted a quiet place to take a nap but he couldn’t really just claim Hiiro’s bed, right? (The bad thing was, he could, Hiiro would let him, but he would feel bad.)

Sighing, he turned on his heel, when the door swung open behind him and a voice called out, startling him into a high-pitched “Ehhh??”

“Ah, Aira, I sensed someone, so it was you?”

“Hiro-kun, don’t startle me like that!” The blond was still clutching his chest. Being sleep-deprived AND surprised like that, plus all the strain from having two certain roommates, did his young heart quite a number.

“I apologize,” Hiiro spoke genuinely and Aira immediately felt a little bad for snapping at him. Why did Hiiro have such an effect on him? He was like a naive lost baby and even though Aira was younger, he felt responsible whenever he quipped at him.

“N-no, nevermind…, I’m just cranky because I’m tired.”

The redhead tilted his head a little and Aira, though tired, couldn’t help but think it looked cute. Hiiro wasn’t small, compared to him, he had a firm body due to being used to practice and fight, quick reflexes and strength, all that Aira lacked. On stage he shone brightly naturally, yet Aira managed to use the word ‘cute’ on the older boy. He had given up on figuring out why, he was just _so_ tired.

“Aira?”

“Eh-?” He must have spaced off and yawned unashamed. “Sorry, really tired…” Because his roommates were ridiculously gorgeous, top idols of top units he admired and also terribly noisy in the night, though for much less sexy reasons than his fanboy heart might have liked.

“What would you have liked them to do?”

Aira froze. Apparently he had said that out aloud. “F-forget it??? I-I just mean they were really noisy working in the middle of the night and arguing sometimes too, I really need a nap….!!!” His voice had started from nervously defensive and transitioned to whiny by the end and Hiiro was just staring, mildly confused, mildly amused.

“Then just take a nap?” Hiiro stated the obvious and Aira was just about to snap something, maybe that it’s just noon and that would be a waste, or that they were supposed to have practice soon, or something because it wasn’t like Aira did not think of the most obvious action, he didn’t need dumb cute Hiiro to tell him

The boy, clueless and oblivious to many things of modern society, or even common human sense because he came from a closed off village with its own rules and traditions, was however also just very pragmatic and direct in his approach. Aira shouldn’t have been surprised by now, for example, the redhead was just grabbing his hand without asking to drag him into the dorm room, even towards his bed.

“Wh-what are you-??”

“There’s still time until practice. And if you’re so tired and still try to practice, you will make a bunch of mistakes and then Mayoi-senpai will blame himself and cry in a corner and Tatsumi-senpai will have to comfort him and then everything will be a mess.” He was just stating facts but they did hurt a little. Aira was cranky and it showed.

“So what?? I can’t take a nap here, it’s not my room? Stupid Hiiro!”

Hiiro flinched just a little, though less about how he was called, more about the sharp tone. “Sorry that I’m stupid.”

“N-no…” Aira immediately felt bad and took a deep breath to try calming himself down. It didn’t quite work and it frustrated him.

“But you can just use my bed? I live here and I’m okay with that, so it should be fine?” Hiiro interrupted Aira’s try to calm down and for a brief moment Aira glared at Hiiro for interrupting, before slowly a blush crept up its place as his tired mind processed what Hiiro offered.

Why though, he just offered Aira a place to sleep, it wasn’t like Hiiro offered that he could cuddle up to him. 

Aira had to take a double take at his own thoughts and really just wanted to dump himself into the next trash can.

“Come on Aira,” Hiiro said, not noticing a single thing about his friend’s inner meltdown, gently nudging him towards his bed. “Just take a quick nap. I will wake you up before practice.”

He looked so honest and genuine, slightly worried for his team member and friend, really wanting him to rest. At least that was what Aira told himself to distract from the thoughts he just had.

“...fine,” he finally relented, also because he was really, really tired and Hiiro’s bed was just too inviting. Not because he really wanted to sleep in _Hiiro_ ’s bed or anything. Yeah.

He trudged past Hiiro and flopped very unceremoniously onto the soft mattress and blanket - and what hit him first wasn’t sleep. It was the smell of Hiiro all over and it temporarily overwhelmed him.

He did not take that into account.

“Aira? Is everything alright? Is the mattress too hard? Hm, no I think Eichi-senpai said all dorm rooms are furnished the same in their essentials…” Mildly worried, Hiiro bent over Aira a little to see what had upset his friend so much, he seemed to be mumbling.

“...smell...”

The redhead blinked. “Smell? Do I smell? Does my bed smell?” He lifted his arm to sniff.

“GAH!” Aira snapped out of his stupor, face redder than Hiiro’s hair and he frantically grabbed the blanket to pull it over his entire embarrassed self. “Forget it! I’m tired! Leave me alone!” came the muffled reply.

“Alright.” Any other person would probably have protested, after all, Aira was throwing Hiiro out of his own room, but the boy simply accepted it. “Sleep well, Aira.” He patted the blanket, hoping it was somewhere around the other boy’s shoulder and got up, leaving just like he was told.

Aira regretted it immediately, but was too embarrassed to react fast enough, deflating when he heard the retreating footsteps and a door being closed gently. He would have loved to tell Hiiro about his roommates, he would have loved if Hiiro had stayed until he had fallen asleep. 

“The stupid one is you,” he told himself quietly, burying himself deeper into the pillow, blankets pulled tightly around him and he did not fall asleep immediately, as he kept thinking about why his irritated self was like this to Hiiro, a boy he had come to cherish despite being jealous of his skills. A boy he wanted to make see the brilliant world of idols the way he did.

Also he wanted to hold his hand again, but that was another story he wasn’t willing to think about more.

So, Aira fell asleep eventually, smelling Hiiro all around him, as if he was really there embracing him.

* * *

Hiiro entered his dorm room because it was time to wake up Aira. The moment he entered the room, he felt soothed, calm. Somehow, Aira, despite acting a lot like a scurrying little mammal sometimes, made him feel calm. Made him feel like he belonged. He had never questioned his home as his isolated hometown before, his place beside his brother as the future head, serving his every need like it was expected of him, though that changed a lot when Rinne left their hometown and people seemed to care little. He didn't mind that thought, he loved his brother after all.

But the outside world had been so different from the small village. People acted differently, talked differently, thought differently, his brother had become different, the idol world was a whole lot different from everything he had known.

It was odd, he had felt out of place, especially because he had entered the world with entirely different plans than any other young male that had hoped to become an idol here. Become an idol to destroy idols? It sounded right to Hiiro of course, but even he realized it also sounded really silly. But right and silly could go hand in hand.

That was until he was slowly made to realize that one didn’t have to just have one home, or that the home had to be where he came from. He hadn’t figured out everything yet, he was dumb after all, or a little bit slower compared to a lot of people, his ways of thinking were simple.

So when Aira told him, his home right now was Alkaloid, it seemed simple because he was right. Right now, Aira felt like home, calm and reassuring.

The blond boy was curled up on his bed, blanket slightly askew, his soft hair a little wildly strewn across the pillow and fast asleep. He really must have slept badly, usually Aira wasn’t one to sleep during the day from what he had seen the weeks they had spent together for MDM.

Aira’s face scrunched up a little, maybe having dreamt something bad. Or did he smell Hiiro? He was sure he smelled fine but maybe Aira didn’t like his smell?

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Aira changed his position, an arm freeing itself out of the blanket to rest in front of his sleeping face. Yet the expression of discomfort did not change yet.

Hiiro contemplated leaving, having forgotten he was supposed to wake up his team member, but his eyes transfixed on the hand that lay there, twitching lightly. And then he just grabbed it gently, intertwining their fingers, carefully squeezing.

Aira’s skin was a little warmer than his, no doubt from having warmed up under the blanket. His skin was soft and he remembered the time Aira held his hand when he needed support from a friend. This time he could enjoy it with less negativity, hoping he could give Aira the same comfort the other had given him that day.

Somehow, Hiiro lost himself in enjoying holding Aira’s hand and occasionally looking at the sleeping boy. Rinne used to watch over him when he was smaller and sleeping, he suppose this could be a little strange because they weren’t family, so Hiiro made a point not looking at the blond all the time. Which was hard, though, he was really pretty. Hiiro liked the unusual shade of hair color (to him it was unusual at least), his lashes were light and looked soft, Hiiro dared to use the word ‘beautiful’ on the younger boy.

He totally lost track of time until something buzzed irritably loud in his pocket and he fumbled to retrieve the object. It was the so-called ‘cell-phone’ they got provided by the agency. It vibrated and slipped between his fingers when he just freed it from his pocket, creating a loud noise when the device fell to the ground, continuing to buzz. The display showed the name “ _Kazehaya Tatsumi_ ”.

“What…” The sleepy voice of Aira diverted his attention back to his bed, the blond, bleary eyes, hairs askew rubbing his eyes with his free hand, rose from the bed, blanket sliding off him slowly, his hand tightening in Hiiro’s without realizing what he was grabbing.

“I apologize, Aira,” Hiiro greeted his sleepy friend, taking his phone with his free hand and fumbling a little to answer what he was taught was a call, the touch screen not reacting right the first time due to handling it too roughly. “Tatsumi-senpai? Ah- uh it’s already time for training? Oh...yeah I- I’m with Aira right now. Sorry we will come in a second.” He turned back to Aira with his name on his lips but it died when he saw Aira’s expression, face red and confused, staring at their hands.

“Hiro-kun.”

Aira was small and cute but he had a certain kind of edge to himself when angry. It did sometimes look like a bird that was puffing its feathers to appear bigger and angry, but there were also the kinds of small animals that really could get dangerous, Hiiro had encountered them plenty in his life back in his hometown. Right now Aira was the latter and he felt his alert rise.

“What’s the meaning of this.”

Aira’s hand still felt warm in his grasp and he loosened his grip on it, sliding his hand away under Aira’s. He already missed his warmth, the soft feel of Aira’s skin, but he instead looked back at Aira. “I’m really sorry. I was supposed to wake you up but when I saw you, I got distracted. And you looked uncomfortable so I thought I could soothe you by holding your hands. I guess...that isn’t common among friends…? I apologize, I still have a lot to learn.”

Hiiro, in Aira’s eyes, always looked so honest but so gullible. With good intentions he did the weirdest things and this had been one of them.

“It’s not,” Aira said with a grumble, deflating because looking at Hiiro’s big bluish turquoise eyes made him a little less angry and his heartbeat slightly calmed down because it had been beating like crazy waking up to Hiiro holding his hand. “Ahhh, you’re such an idiot, Hiro-kun, you are making us late now because you forgot to wake me? Whatever distracted you so much?” He retrieved his own hand that had been neglected and he hated that he wanted to hold Hiiro’s hand again right that moment.

Damnit, why was he so...weak for the countryside town idiot? (Who wasn’t as much of an academic idiot as his usual ignorance implied and that almost made him angry again. Almost.)

“You did,” Hiiro answered honestly and smiled, “Aira is just so cute and pretty.”

That arrow Hiiro shot unknowingly totally pierced Aira’s heart and got stuck there.

“I-what-ah-uhh-what???” The blond felt dizzy from blushing and his heart went into overdrive again and even though he felt rested he almost wanted to faint and just sleep over this moment of embarrassment because he did not know what to do. On the other hand he also did not want that because, did Hiiro just call him pretty and cute??? He totally wanted to enjoy that.

“Oh, we really need to hurry now, Aira, we only have the practice room reserved for two hours.” Hiiro put his phone away and stood up, grabbing the still confused and flustered Aira by his arms to pull him out of his bed. He squeaked and landed on his feet wobbily. He really had trouble regaining his balance somehow.

Hiiro was already by the door, opening it but noticing Aira being a bit on the slow, sluggish side. “Ah, are you perhaps still sleepy?”

“I think I overslept and now my body had a hard time waking up. I’ll be fine when we start practice,” Aira mumbled, though he knew he also was unstable because he was still blushing and his heart was beating faster than usual. Stupid Hiiro, if only he knew the damage he caused! 

He looked down on his hand and then back at Hiiro staring at him quizzically, ready to help him, when an idea occurred to him and he bashfully lowered his head to search for his shoes.

“Hey...Hiro-kun. Can you lend me a hand until I’m fully awake?” And he tentatively offered his hand, the same hand Hiiiro had held before. 

He knew Hiiro would not refuse him. He was the one so adamant about being his friend after all. And he felt a little guilty taking advantage of that fact, but until he figured out why the heck he was so smitten with Hiiro - Hiiro of all people when he could have has crushes on any other great and talented bigshot idol here that he loved - he was going to use that advantage a little longer.

Hiiro’s grip was firm, comforting, his hand a pleasant warmth, not too hot, not too cool. His skin was a mix of soft and slightly calloused from training - Aira made a note to lecture him on hand skincare, for an idol forgetting about that, it was unforgivable! But his sidetracking mind soon focused back on enjoying the hand holding him anyway, maybe even liking that Hiiro was not entirely just soft skin, it felt a little bit reassuring.

The redhead was considerate of Aira, not walking too fast but at a pace that let him be just one step ahead, yet within eyeshot to always look back at Aira, as they made their way to the rest of their team and Aira woke up more and more. His heartbeat also returned to normal, yet the feeling of...longing did not disappear even though they were holding hands.

This was going to be a problem, but he would try understanding and solving it another day. Today, he was just going to enjoy holding hands with Hiiro for as long as he could.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dying to know who Hiiro's roommates are, luckily I could avoid it here alltogether.


End file.
